honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Five Nights at Freddy's Ultimate Custom Night
Five Nights at Freddy's Ultimate Custom Night is the 208th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song & Spencer Gilbert. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the point-and-click survival horror video game Ultimate Custom Night. ''It was published on July 10, 2018. ''Five Nights at Freddy's Ultimate Custom Night ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 700k times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Five Nights at Freddy's Ultimate Custom Night on YouTube "Smashes together all of his previous stuff into one giant pile of jumps-scares, reused assets and regret!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Five Nights at Freddy's Ultimate Custom Night Script From the depths of the Steam marketplace, comes a force of pure darkness that refuses... to... die...! And this time, there's more of it that ever before! ....Yay...... (!) Five Nights at Freddy's Ultimate Custom Night Revisit the greatest works of prolific indie game sadist Scott Cawthon, as he puts out yet another FNAF -- despite the fact that they supposedly ended two games ago! That smashes together all of his previous stuff into one giant pile of jumps-scares, reused assets and regret! Where almost all the of the spooky child murder narrative has in favor of, like, 30 new ways to f*** up and die! In the game that makes the bizarre assumption that you were playing Five Nights at Freddy's for the tedious, frustrating gameplay and not the part where you jerk off about lore on the subreddit for months! At this point, you're either done with this series already, or you've banned from the local Chuck E. Cheese for assaulting the guy in the suit! Experience the Smash Bros.' ''of the ''Five Nights at Freddy's ''universe that Frankensteins all the monsters from all the games together into one giant all-you-can-eat buffet of suffering! As you choose the exact level of plate spinning you're able to sustain, while balancing power, temperature, noise, cash, doors, different surveillance systems and, of course, not getting murdered! And slowly cranking up the difficulty to 10 -- until the gameplay becomes a cacophonous mishmash of sound cues and garbage all over your screen. That only the most dedicated of ''Five Nights nerds will survive to reach their reward: the crushing knowledge that this time was better in literally any other way! You probably would have been able to play, like, the guitar or something by now, huh?! Really makes you think... Uncover the clown car's worth of fanservice packed into every corner of Ultimate Custom Night, searching every nook and cranny for Easter eggs, unlockables and obscure references designed to delight the most fastidious of Freddy's fans and justly rewards you for sticking around for seven games of this bulls***! As you unlock the game's anime-style intermission cutscenes and realize this entire thing is now just a boss rush mode to try and unlock horny bird art! As Five Nights finally completes the inevitable cycle and becomes one with its fanbase of incredibly horny furries! Seriously, the next one of these things is just gonna be a dating simulator! Oh wait... No! People have already done that! So strap on those adult diapers, and get ready to slam some doors for a gameplay experience that's truly a nightmare -- one that we will never ever wake up from! scare - Air horns play Please Mr Cawthon, I'm begging you man! Release me from this cruel fate! (Sobbing) I envy the dead....!!!! of 50 animatronics Well, I guess they're just 'Pokemon at this point, so we might as well jut name 'em all, huh? Ugh.... Starring: Serial Killer Fozzie; Raving Rabbid; Big Bird; Big Boss; Teddy Ruxbin; Robbie the Rabbit; Tweeky Bird; Make Up Vlogger; Ice Climbers; Big Mouth; Face Off; No Face; Golden Grahmns; Bunny Rabbot; Star Wars The Phantom Mangle; Ghost of Video Games Past; Casper; Berenstain Bears; Miffy; Tearington Bear; Nightbears; Duck Teeth oOo; Selena and Justin; Bendy; Smash Mouth; 8Bit Retirned Bowser; Polly Pock You Up; West World Lady; Funtime Furry; The Clowninator; Literal Garbage; Boo Boos All Over Bear; Killoppi; Hangry hangry Hippos; Peppa Pig; There's Only S Many Bears With Hats I Can Name...; Horton Hears a Murder; Freddy Mercury; The Hellagizer Bunny; Rock a Doodle; Majima; Drumline; Senor Yogi; Thicc Bird; Bare Bear; Amy Schumer; Lester Possum; One Third of TLC; and Who Was Phone?? for Five Nights at Freddy's Ultimate Custom Night ''was 'Five Nights at Freddy's: Horny on Main.']] 'Five Nights at Freddy's: Horny on Main' You know, if you want the full immersive experience, just play the game with everything at zero! That way it's just like having a real soul-crushing job! Trivia * There are several other episodes of 'Honest Game Trailers' about ''Five Nights at Freddy's games including Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location ''and ''Five Nights at Freddy's Pizzeria Simulator. See list of Honest Game Trailers for more. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Five Nights at Freddy's Ultimate Custom Night has a 97.3% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song & Spencer Gilbert Edited by Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Point-and-click games Category:Survival horror games Category:Indie games Category:Scott Cawthon